


Amada Mascota

by blacksmasu



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Blamasu Week 2020, M/M, blamasu
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacksmasu/pseuds/blacksmasu
Summary: Sobre Black y Zamasu recordando a su fiel compañero del pasado.
Relationships: Goku Black/Zamasu
Kudos: 4





	Amada Mascota

Aquellos ojos verdes quizás no eran la gran cosa, pero Zamasu podía ver profundidad e inocencia en ellos. A pasos lentos, se fue acercando de a poco al dueño de aquellos ojos que estaba escondido entre unas tablas, en el intento de no espantarlo y hacer que salga corriendo. Le parecía una criatura bastante singular.

ㅡZamasu, ¿por qué te alejas?ㅡ Preguntó el saiyajin falso. Había llevado a Zamasu a ver los avances que había hecho en la cuidad del oeste, para hacerlo sentir seguro con respecto al plan. Durante una pequeña caminata, Black se percató de que Zamasu ya no estaba a su lado, si no intentando acercarse a una pequeña criatura.

ㅡHabla más despacio, no quiero que se asuste.

ㅡVale.ㅡ Sabía su forma de pensar, así que respetó lo que Zamasu intentaba hacer.

Luego de un rato, un pequeño gato de color negro salió del lugar, y comenzó a maullar fuerte.

ㅡHola pequeño, ¿cómo estás?ㅡ Zamasu se arrodilló y abrió sus brazos, para que el gato se sintiese en la libertad de acercarse a él. Y lo hizo. Comenzó a acariciarse en Zamasu, un acto bastante tierno para él. Lo tomó entre sus brazos, cosa que al animal no le molestó para nada pues, seguía recibiendo caricias del kaio aprendiz.

Black solo se limitaba a mirar, atento a lo que Zamasu hacía, sabía que no lo estaba haciendo porque sí. Miró a sus ojos grises, los cuales tenían un pequeño brillo.

ㅡ¿En qué piensas?ㅡ Preguntó el saiyan, posicionándose al lado de su otro yo y posando su brazo en la cintura contraria. Le gustaba sentir a Zamasu así de cerca.

ㅡEn muchas cosas.ㅡ Respondió ㅡEn el pasado, en cuando era un kaio del norte. Dime algo, ¿tú también lo tuviste a él?

ㅡ¿A él?ㅡ los ojos de Black se abrieron un poco más ante la pregunta.

ㅡYa sabes de quién estoy hablando, ¿verdad? en tus tiempos como kaio del norte, ¿también estuviste junto a él?

Se refería a la mascota que lo acompañó durante aquellos días, alguien que acostumbraba a despertarlo durante las mañanas, cuando se quedaba dormido por exceso de trabajo. Aquel pequeño con unas suaves alas con plumaje blanco, el que le gustaba acariciar siempre por la textura que poseía. Era su compañero, su mejor amigo rosa con una pequeña colita en espiral que, para Zamasu, era único.

ㅡNuestro cerdo...ㅡ La melancolía se vio reflejada en el rostro del falso saiyajin, con tan solo recordarlo.

La relación entre Zamasu y su cerdito alado de mascota era muy fuerte. Solía presentarlo como su mejor amigo, y muchas veces lo acompañaba a reuiniones de kaios, donde también iban otras mascotas y para Zamasu era lindo verlo jugar con ellos. Estaban juntos siempre, hasta el último día.

Zamasu había sido invitado por Gowasu para ser aprendiz de supremo kaio, y nadie más que el cerdo sabía que él haría de todo por la paz del universo, por lo que aceptó encantado. Sin embargo, Zamasu se vio obligado a dejar a la mascota atrás. No estaba permitido llevar animales, pues eso sería un elemento distractor en su aprendizaje, y Gowasu no quería que algo malo sucediera.

ㅡVen aquí.ㅡ Un último abrazo le fue dado a su mejor amigo antes de partir. Intentaba evitar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. ㅡPrometo que vendré a verte.

Un "oink" fue emitido por el animalito, también se sentía apenado ante la partida de Zamasu.

ㅡNo se preocupe, prometo que lo tendré bien cuidado y lo protegeré.ㅡ La persona que iba a ocupar el puesto vacío que estaba dejando Zamasu, habló para tranquilizarlo.

ㅡConfío en usted.

Y así, él partió.

En su estancia en el templo de los supremos kaios, la soledad era muy grande. Y no solo por los distintos ideales que tenía con los demás dioses, si no por la falta que su mascota le hacía. Aquel sentir recién se había ido cuando el plan se puso en marcha. El plan cero mortales había llevado al dios por otro camino, uno donde por fin la paz se haría presente, además de sentirse acompañado por sí mismo.

ㅡLo extraño muchísimo.ㅡ Después de un silencio, el kaio habló. ㅡAlgunas veces pienso en él, y me da miedo pensar en que ya no esté entre nosotros.

ㅡEs verdad. Ahora que lo dijiste, me perturba esa idea.ㅡ Agregó el saiyan.

ㅡÉl era como un pequeño sol que iluminaba mis días. Dolió muchísimo separarme de él. Sé que también sentiste eso.

ㅡLo hice. Desearía haberlo llevado conmigo al templo. Quizás habría estado mejor.

ㅡY es por eso... Que cuando vi a este pequeño...ㅡ Alzó al felino que tenía en sus manos, el cual maulló.

ㅡTe acordaste de él, ¿verdad?ㅡ Black tomó al gatito. Pudo escuchar sus ronroneos que ahora iban dirgidos hacia él.

ㅡExacto. Sus ojos transmiten la misma paz y pureza que las de nuestro cerdo alado. Y supongo que no será solamente él, si no también cualquier animal que nos podamos cruzar.

Se quedaron por un rato jugando y acariciando al gato. Cuando ya era momento de irse, el pequeño los siguió, por lo que...

ㅡLo llevaremos a la cabaña.ㅡ Declaró Zamasu como si nada.

ㅡ¿Seguro?ㅡ Preguntó Black.

ㅡAnda, va a ser lindo.

Zamasu lo volvió a tomar y comenzó de a poco a volar, para que el gato no se sintiese asustado.

ㅡPienso igual, hay que llevarlo.ㅡ Hizo lo mismo que el kaio y emprendió vuelo. ㅡCreo que va a ser otra motivación más para seguir con nuestro plan.

ㅡAsí es.

Coincidían con que, al verlo, pensarían de inmediato en todas las criaturas que el ser humano iba de a poco desapareciendo, y eso los haría apresurarse en su plan. Aparte de eso, se iban a encargar de darle el mismo amor que anteriormente su amado cerdito con alas recibió.

**Author's Note:**

> 09/10/2020
> 
> Día 4 - Mascota
> 
> Sinceramente este es el que menos me gusta, pero quería hacer algo sobre estos dos recordando a su cerdito. Espero que les haya gustado ♡
> 
> PD: El gatito negro es el mismo que tenían Mai y Trunks al principio de la saga.
> 
> for blamasu week 2020 ☆


End file.
